


is it not sin?

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	is it not sin?

it’s always at midnight, whenever it happens. the witching hour, as andrew calls it. chris hates it when he does. it’s an added insult to the sin they’re committing. sin.

he hates thinking about it. it makes him sick, dirty, he’ll never be free from it, it’ll always be haunting him. but here he is, ready to do it again. that’s the nature of sin. isn’t it?

this time, he calls first. his fingers shake as they tap on his phone, arm slowly moving to press it against his ear while his other just sort of twitches in his lap as he waits.

one ring. two rings. on the third, he hears his voice. “chris,” he hums, as though he’s been expecting him. “it’s been a while.”

“it has,” chris says, once he’s managed to swallow down the bile rising in his throat. it’s quickly replaced with something else. something worse.

andrew yawns. “it’s late. you and i have early mornings.”

“i know,” chris says. he can can barely speak.

“so why did you call?” when he gets no answer, he sighs, slowly. and then he asks, “are you touching yourself, chris?”

“no.” the hand in his lap twitches again. he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“you should,” andrew says. “if you want to.”

it’s dangerous, it’s dirty, it’s wrong, chris’s hand moves and he starts rubbing himself through his pants. it’s too much, he shouldn’t be doing this.

he inhales sharply through his nose and andrew exhales slowly. “oh,” he says. “you are, aren’t you? you were never that good at denying yourself.”

“neither were you,” chris replies through gritted teeth. he only has one hand and he wants to touch himself everywhere with it. only one place will get it all to stop, though. he tries to stop his hand but it just refuses to listen to him anymore.

“oh, look at that, you found your voice.” andrew chuckles a little at the end and chris unzips his pants. the sensation is a lot and he has to bite down on his cheek to keep himself from moaning. he’s always liked andrew’s voice.

“shut up,” he says, but what he means is ‘keep talking. don’t stop.’

andrew doesn’t. “don’t you feel so dirty, chris?” he asks. he seems to pay no mind to the stifled grunts and pants chris tries to keep under wraps. “you’re touching yourself while on the phone with your big brother. how disgusting is that?”

chris’s shirt sticks to his body, sweat pooling around his chest. his left hand is slick with precome and he slides it up and down his length. he doesn’t listen to the sounds he’s making. he just wants to hear andrew’s voice.

“what would everyone think if they knew what you did late at night? all your friends, your coworkers, your fans?” andrew’s voice sounds a little deeper, darker. maybe it’s affecting him too. and as soon as the thought crosses his mind, chris feels like he’s going to go over the edge. he needs release, he needs it now.

he grits his teeth and lets out a shaky breath. “fuck,” he breathes. he can’t think of anything else to say.

andrew does. it takes a bit, after a short pause, but he says it. “what would they think,” he says, “if i touched you?”

chris throws his head back and he comes. his vision goes white and his mouth falls open and he drops his phone to his side and he comes all over himself.

it takes a few seconds for him to come to but the moment he does, he grabs his phone and hangs up on andrew. he spares no time in wiping his hand on his shirt and heading for the shower.

it’s just a quick shower. he still has to kneel down before God and pray away his sins. and one day that won’t be enough to keep these feelings at bay.

 


End file.
